Smile
by DaydreamerInTheClouds
Summary: Teto Kasane has always been seen as the most enthusiastic kid in her grade until he parents got divorced. Ever since their divorce she's grieved. That is until she met the only kid in her grade that wants to become a virologist, Gumi Megpoid. As soon as the two meet, Teto's back to herself. But there's only one person that Teto can't seem to make him smile and that is, Ted Kasane.


**Smile**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.**

**Chapter 1: I Like to Believe In Happiness**

When I was little, I used to believe that wherever my parents drove that the moon followed us. I believed that if you stepped on a crack you'd break your mama's back. I believed in Santa. I believed that my mom and dad would love each other forever and ever. I believed in fairy tales. I believed that I would find my Prince Charming.

And of course, I grew up old enough to understand that none of that would happen. But there was only one thing that stayed with me from my childhood; I believe in happiness.

When I was a little kid, I loved to make people happy. If they smiled I'd know that I did part. I made people smile through the depressing or bad times. Even when my parent were going through divorce I had still managed to make them smile.

Unfortunately, all of that went to waste. Their smiles were just masks, and I hadn't notice that. After their divorce, I just s-l-o-w-l-y fell apart. My grades suddenly transformed into 20's and sometimes 0's.

That was the time that I had given up on making people smile. But everything changed once I met that "virologist".

_How long is this recess going to last?! I'd rather go learn about multiplying decimals than sitting on this uncomfortable bench. And what makes matte worse is that it's windy._

_I looked at my surroundings. It was the same as every day. There was a group of kids playing kickball, and there was another playing wall ball. Some boys were just tossing a football around. That's a safety hazard if you ask me; I walk through that place while they're tossing that stupid ball around._

_It was quite warm for a day in winter; especially with the sky being a hideous grey._

_"-ey. Hey, you," a girl in front of me nudged me with a stick. I turned my head away from the sky and looked at her, instead._

_"What?" I asked._

_Hearing my response, she backed off a bit. "Calm down. Wait, are you on your period?! Guys, this girl, this girl is on her period!" the weird girl shouted._

_I rolled my eyes, This girl is stupid. "So, what's with the weird get-up?" I asked, chuckling at her ridiculous outfit._

_She wore a lab coat that fell down to her ankles. The kinds of gloves you see doctors wear, were the ones she was currently wearing. And most importantly, goggles were on top of her green hair._

_"Oh this?" she pointed to her outfit. "I'm planning on becoming a virologist. I would wear a space suit, but my mom sa_ys _I can't. She also says I can't wear a surgical suit, and that's why I'm wearing this lab coat," the weird girl explained._

_"Viro-what?" I asked._

_"Virologist. Virology is the study of viruses. I want to learn more about Ebola Zaire. Did you know it's sister is, Ebola Sudan? It's also the deadliest virus," the weird girl kept on talking about Ebola._

_It wasn't until then that she pointed it out that I had noticed I was smiling._

_"You're smiling," she said, pointing at me._

_I was perplexed as to why she said that._

_"I've smiled before," I said._

_"No you haven't. I always see you with a gloomy face," the girl said._

_She walked up to my side,"Since I've finally made you smile I guess that means we're now friends. The name's Megpoid, Gumi Megpoid," Gumi said, stretching out her hand._

_I shook it, and her hand was surprisingly sweaty. Of course, I didn't care because at the moment I was too happy to care._

Yes, that stupid girl, Gumi, was the one to make me happy once again. Because of her, I still like to believe in happiness and make people smile.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and if so, please write a review. Until next time, byeeeee!**


End file.
